Kismet
by tempestuous-rayne
Summary: AU A random encounter starts a chain of events bringing together 2 seperate worlds. There will be a lot of familiar names from both TW & DW. All ships are fair game. No obvious spoilers. As always, I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

19th December 2006 4.30 PM

Jack ran his fingers through his dark brown hair as he released a frustrated sigh. He had been standing in front of the jewelry counter for the last half hour trying to determine what to gift to his long time girlfriend. Gwen was his first serious relationship and he wanted to do it right. Wilf, his godfather, said a man can't go wrong with buying his woman jewelry; however, standing in White Jewellery in Canada Square, he felt the overwhelming urge to just give her the money to buy her own Christmas present. That would probably not end well.

The door opened, emitting a small jingle from the bell decorating it. A much younger man than Jack, from his features he was at the most in his early twenties, entered wrapped in a thick, dark grey coat. Jack instantly noticed how handsome the man was with pale skin, a small curve at the tip of the nose that fit with his face, and brilliant blue eyes that met his own blue-grey ones for a split second before the young man turned to the cavalier sales associate that had thus far proved futile in assisting him in making a selection. Jack hastily turned to the closest glass container to prevent himself from gawking at the stranger. It displayed an array of silver-banded diamond rings that resembled engagement rings. He shuttered at the thought.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, good to see you." The sales associate Lance called out digging in a drawer by the register. "I have it right here."

"Pleasure." the younger man replied quietly. Jack detected a hint of sarcasm from the stoic man in an accent he couldn't quite place.

Lance, the sales associate, pulled out a large red velvet box about the size of his palm and handed it over to the younger man. "You have exquisite taste."

"I try my best, sir." The young Mr. Jones answered carefully tucking the box away in his pocket. This time Jack picked up the very unmistakable Welsh accent. Jack quivered. He always had a thing for the beautiful Welsh vowels. It was what attracted him to Gwen in the first place. From the corner of his eye, he caught the young Welshman watching him quizzically.

Turning to Lance, the young man asked, "Is he alright?"

"Ah, poor sod. He's been in here almost an hour looking for something for his girlfriend."

"Perhaps he needs help." There was definitely a trace of belligerence in his tone. The sales associate waved his hand indicating that if Mr. Jones felt the customer needed help, he should oblige. Jack almost burst out with laughter at the eye-roll from the younger man.

"Sir, would you like some help?" he questioned as he joined Jack at the counter bending over to match Jack's stance.

"Yes, yes. I would." Jack was grateful this young man had taken pity on his obvious lack of knowledge in this department.

"Your girlfriend, what is she like?"

"High maintenance to be frank." he replied straightening up, the younger man doing so as well. He had no idea why he felt compelled to tell this man everything he wanted to know. "She has to meddle in everything, but her heart's in the right place. She is down-to-earth most of the time. Sometimes she like to embellish. I don't know. I really just want to get something nice."

"Well Frank," he deadpanned, "I think what you need is a bracelet or watch." Jack couldn't help himself, he broke into a smile.

"Yes, a watch. A watch would do fine. Maybe it'll be incentive for her to show up on time." The younger man smirked. It was captivating.

"I suggest one of these," He said indicating to another class case with feminine watches. "They're simple sterling silver bands with a coloured face inlaid with diamonds. A bit costly but not overly. It makes a fine gift for partners."

For some reason the word partner threw him. Jack blinked a few times to compose himself. "Money's not a problem...I think the green one will do."

"Excellent choice." The Welshman pulled out his mobile and glanced at the exterior window before replacing it back in his coat pocket. "I must be going. Good luck with your present."

"Thanks for the help, Jones was it?"

He gave a small nod before turning on his heel gracefully and exiting the shop. Jack was stunned to say the least. For the first time, he met a handsome face and didn't introduce himself or even get a first name. He didn't make an ass out of himself by leering and making innuendo. He wanted to believe that he was finally ready for commitment with Gwen but somehow he was sure that wasn't it. It had something to do with the young Welshman.

He shook his head as he handed the money over to Lance. It did not do to dwell on the random encounters with a stranger. Most likely he'd never see the man again.

He completed his purchase. Slipping the palm-sized red velvet box into his long grey coat pocket, he exited the store wondering what he was going to do next. He had plenty of time to explore London further before he needed to check in with Gwen back at home in Cardiff.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: In this Alice is Jack's big sister. Gray's name is Ethan in this because of the actor that played him on the serial. I think Gray would not be such a great name for a person this century. Then again, maybe?

* * *

19th December 2006 7.45 PM

Jack finished up his last bit of Christmas shopping. He wanted to get it done early so he could avoid the frantic last minute rush. That and he really thought he had better things to do than sporting all over to town to find presents. Besides, his family would get a kick out of their gifts coming from London. He was most pleased with the model Spitfire he bought his nephew Steven. The kid loved planes and it pleased him. Jack was hoping one day he would become a pilot or an engineer designing them like his old Uncle Jack. He got Alice a new digital camera. She had been complaining about her old one finally giving out. For Ethan or Gray, he never got the nick name, he picked out a top-of-the-line shave kit. It came with a nice black leather carrying case. He really didn't understand his brother to get him anything better. He was this dark figure of angst and anger. They never really got along anywawys, the 20 year age difference didn't really help. One time, one fuckin' time he lost track of him on a beach in the Gower Peninsular and the 5 year old Ethan was alone for an hour. Really, the boy should get over it already. He had felt bad for the traumatising the young boy but still. Then most importantly be bought for his Mam a digital picture frame to display several photos of the family he had put onto a memory card.

************

His last night in London shouldn't be wasted by turning in early, he thought. He ought to take avantage of this wonderful chance to spend a night away from the incessant chatter of Gwen and her not so subtle attempt to hint at marriage. He was ready to go out and enjoy himself for the first time in years alone. A quick caffine break would do just the trick to keep him going a while longer. Dropping his purchases off in his black Range Rover, he walked across the road to a small little coffee shop. It was perhaps the name that caught his attention directing him there instead of the Starbucks next to the tube station. "Happenstance Cafe" did have a nice ring to it.

He entered the quaint little corner shop into a brightly lit room with wood panals. It was filled with the most amazing smells of baked pasteries and roasting coffee beans. Jack unbuttoned his coat to allow for breathing room. Behind the counter, the pretty ginger teen was reading the latest copy of _the Sun, _clearly not interested in the material. He cleared his throat as he approached. She started. Looking at Jack, she smiled brightly. She was very polite as he struggled to order a regular cup of coffee: black to go. He really wasn't one for anything special. What happened to coffee flavoured coffee? After paying for it, she quickly fixed up the cup, topping it off with a lid. He instantly brought it to his face to take in the pleasant aroma. He'd wait until it cooled down to taste it.

As he turned to head out the door, he collided into a swiftly moving mass. Instinctively, he reached out to steady the person as he toppled back forgetting the coffee as it dropped out of his hand spilling down the front of his shirt. He let out an embarassing yelp as the liquid cooled.

"I'm so sorry sir," a familiar Welsh accent apoligised as a hand produced a flannel dabbing ineffectively at his ruined shirt.

"It's alright." He sighed stilling the frantic hands with his own. The soft blue eyes met his own blue-grey ones.

"You." The Welshman replied quietly. The moment was broken by a loud laugh from somewhere in the vicinity. "I should get you a new one."

"No, you don't. I should have been watching where I was going."

"I should have seen you and moved out of the way."

"Clearly it was your fault." he deadpanned.

"Clearly." He smirked. "Find a seat and I'll bring you a new cup. What did you have?"

********

He found a small table in the back next to a wide storefront window, slightly secluded from the other patrons. It was partly hidden by a wooden divider that held a row of potted plants. He took his seat the same time his mobile vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked the text from Suzie stating he needed to come back to work before she went psychotic and murdered thier boss. He smiled as he texted his reply.

Shortly after parting with the younger man, he returned with two cups placing one in front of Jack and keeping the other as he sat down across from him. He removed his coat to reveal a fine-tailored black suit with white pinstripes over a white shirt and waistcoat hiding a black tie. It really worked for him.

"I'm sorry about that, really..."

"Me too." He wasn't really. He hadn't actually had a lot of time to go out with male companions outside of work. With the engagment of John and Rose, he hadn't really been around his one true male friend. Besides, this man was cute and looked good in a suit.

"...and earlier about Lance. He can be a bit of an arse."

"A bit?" he chuckled.

"Lisa says he's always been like that."

"Lisa?"

"My girlfriend. Mr. Bennett is her uncle."

"Oh wow." Those were the only words Jack could form after taking a sip of his coffee. It was amazing.

"If you think that's good, you should try mine."

"Was that an offer?" The older man meant for it to be playful banter with his new acquaintance but it came out sounding much more sincere.

"Maybe." The younger man blushed slightly as he averted his eyes. Now, that was an intriguing result. Jack was expected anything else. He wondered about what else he could elicit of the young Welshman.

"So, I take it you're not from around these parts?" He gave his best southern United States drawl.

The young man jerked his head to face him once again giving a slight grin. "I could say the same about you."

"Touché." He leaned back in his chair, downing more of his drink. "So, Wales?"

"Cardiff, more specifically. I moved here to be closer to my job. and you?"

"Chicago, Boston, Cambridge, and Baltimore back in the States. In Wales it was Swansea, and now Cardiff actually."

"Really?" That revelation really piked his interest. His brow furrowed. "How did you end up in Cardiff?"

The young man nodded. "My family moved again to Swansea. It was literally throwing a dart at a map to land there. I doubt they picked it on purpose but they liked to move around a lot. Mom didn't want to leave after dad died. I went to Uni here though. Then a few years ago I got a job in Cardiff and I just commuted for a while. Eventually I met a girl and we got a flat in Cardiff. It's where she wanted to be so that's where we've been for the last year." He shrugged to write off the saddness that was building up at the memory of his father. He really had never felt the urge to talk so candidly to anyone other than a very select few people and even then, he had to work on his trust issues. Somehow this pretty stranger was tearing down his defenses.

"I'm sorry about your dad. I understand. Both of my parents are gone." Jack felt the tiny strings tug at his heart.

"What happened?"

"My mam got sick when I was 14. She went to stay in Providence Park and died 3 years later." The younger man's voice hitched. The older man unconsciously reached across the table to clasp the younger man's hand in his. He squeezed back in responce. " And Tad died a week before I left for London. We really didn't get on so well. I suppose that was the main reason I left."

The Welshman composed himself. Jack didn't let go and neither did he. The hand in his was smooth, soft and warm and the feel of it left a tingling sensation. They sat in silence hand-in-hand with eyes locked. For that breif moment, Jack felt content with this stranger and nothing else mattered.

The young ginger teen strode up to the table with the jug her voice startling them, both hands recoiling back to their side of the table. "Would either of you like a topper to go before I empty the jug? It's time to close up shop."

"Sure" They answered simultaneously. They removed the lids to their cups proceeding the young girl filling them back up. She started back carefully. "There ya go. Now I need to close up."

"We'll be going then," Jack stated standing, the Welshman following suit. Bundling up in their coats and taking their cups, they strolled out into the street together after waving goodbye and tipping the young girl. They made their way a couple of blocks occasionally uttering a word or two to keep up the banter before the other man slowed falling behind. The older man realising the other wasn't beside him, turned around. The Welshman looked conflicted. Not wanting them to go their seperate ways quite yet, Jack spoke up. "I was thinking of finding something else to do, probably just a walk around the park. Care to join me?"

He thought he saw a flash of pleasant surprise cross the youthful features. "I..I should go."

"Okay, well, it's be fun." He kept the disappointment from his tone.

"It was."

"Strange too, meeting you twice in the same day in this city." Jack was so drawn to this man. It felt oddly comfortable to be with him. The banter, the small touches of elbows walking through the city came easily.

"It..happens."

"Not like this." He really hoped he conveyed the meaning, he was enthralled with this man he didn't even know. He didn't even really know if he was interested in men though he had not shied away from his flirting.

"But it does." With that he started cross the street.

Jack followed to the end of the paving stone. Having to raise his voice slightly, he called out, "Wait, I didn't get a name. Mine's Jack."

He stopped at the edge of the paving stone on the opposite side and turned back, "It doesn't matter. It's most likely that we'll never see each other again. Bye Jack."

Jack watched until the man disappeared in the frigid night air. With a sigh, he took a look around. He really wasn't aware of his surroundings 'til now. He had no idea where he was. Thinking rationally, he realised he hadn't really thought about Gwen at all, even as he mentioned her. To ease his guilt, he decided to call her as he walked back to the car. He reached into his coat pocket for his mobile but found it empty. Oh Hell! He couldn't remember the last place he seen it. He guessed he could backtrack to see if he dropped it along the way.

He made to the cafe, still not able to find his mobile. The lights were dimmed but he could still see the young giger girl still there, wiping down tables. He knocked on the glass. She didn't seem to hear. He tried again. She turned slightly and he could see the tiny pink ear bud. When he started to think that he could stop by here in the morning before crossing the bridge, she caught his eye. Sheepishly she smiled and took the bud out of her ear walking the distance to the door. He quickly joined her as she unlocked it opening it only a crack.

"Yeah?"

"I think I left my mobile."

"Oh, come in. I haven't got to your table yet."

"Thank you."

At the table he found his mobile. It sat at the edge close to the wall. He picked it up about to check his alerts when a flash of red caught his eye. In the floor, on the Welshman's side was a red box, the same size as his own that was back in the Range Rover. He picked it up, rolling it in his hands. It must have fell out of his pocket. It was hit by the urge to see what it was. Opening it slowly, he saw it didn't have the usual cushion that protected the jewlery. Inside, laying freely in the case was a pair of small black diamond teardrop earrings and a silver ring, an engagment ring.

He closed the box quickly. Of course he'd meet someone so endearing when they both were in relationships. He was obviously serious about it buying the ring.

"I suppose a third time might be beyond chance."

Jack spun on his heel to come face to face with his attractive stranger.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stared at the Welshman for a moment before awkwardly holding out the red velvet case. Em. You left this."

He glanced toward the box, then back to Jack. "I gathered."

"Right, of course." Jack's lapse of rational thought at the reappearance, caught back up. He gave his best megawatt grin. "I am beginning to think you're stalking me."

"I needed a hobby." The young man's expressionless humour was something Jack wasn't used to but it was something he did.

"Ah. Well, I am irresistible."

"It must be the modesty." Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, Jones. Thought it was most likely we'd never see each other again."

"Statisticly, it was unlikely." He disappointly sounded disintrested.

"You find your phone, sir?" The young ginger barrista startled the younger man.

"Yes I did. Thanks." The Welshman attempted to take the box Jack was holding out. Suddenly found with a brilliant idea, he snatched it back turning to the girl. "You have a good night." He waved his hand as he strode out into the frigid city air with a flushed Welshman at his heels.

"What are you doing? Give it here!"

"No." he responded as conversationally as possible.

"No? I..."

"You'll get it back, if and when you give me a name...a first name." Jack schooled his features to keep from bursting out at the flushed cheeks. Though, the man was obviously irritated, his features still held the stoicism.

The Welshman followed in silence as they walked the opposite direction than earlier. Jack thought for a moment of just returning the man's jewelry box but decided against it as an elbow brushed against his own. The younger man was walking much closer than before. His face still didn't show a hint of his thoughts, but a quick glance in his eyes showed a hidden mischief. Maybe he wasn't all that bothered by this little impromptu scheme.

He wanted to test his theory. "So, we've walked for nearly...." He checked his watch, "5 minutes and you've yet to tell me what your name. I'm thinking you might like following me."

The man said nothing.

"So..Ifan?"

"What?" The man stopped mid-stride. Jack turned to face him. The younger man shook his head.

"I'm taking a guess since I don't know what to call you. So, not Ifan... Alun?... Idris? Daffyd? Wynn?...Gareth? I'm literally listing all the Welsh names I can think of... You know you could be more helpful."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes." He never intended for it to come out as honestly as he had. He tried to quickly cover the sap moment before adding, "Is it less Welsh? Is it David? John? You could be a John. Is it John?"

Was he babbling? Before he could feel the inevitable resign, something filted across the younger man's face. He gave a rather charming smile that sent strange sensations through his gut. "Of sorts."

"Wait. What does that mean. Is it Jonathan?"

The young man smiled brightly. "Figure it out," he called out as he turned a corner.

Jack couldn't for the life of him get the cryptic message but he did get the young man was flirting, heavily, in his own sort of way and Jack really liked that. He smiled before taking off after him, catching up to him in no time. He slowed down to match the other mans steady pace as he continued on his path.

"Has anyone ever told you're difficult."

"What's your favourite movie?"

"What?"

"What's your favourite movie?" The Welshman asked again.

Jack really didn't know where it was coming from or where this was going but he had the urge to play along. "The Great Escape, and yours?"

"Of course. I assumed you'd pick a classic American action movie."

Jacks grin fell in chagrin. "Then what about you?"

"Predator," he answered quietly. That wasn't what he expected.

They walked, deep in conversation. They kept the topics light, as they dodged the crowds of people, talking about films they've seen, favourite music and books. It was the most pleasant time spent with another person Jack ever experienced. It was new and exciting. They strolled through streets, turning corners, crossing roads. Jack had no idea where he was or where they were heading, he just allowed the younger man take the lead. He was so wrapped up in everything the man was saying, hanging on every word, he didn't notice right away the small flakes falling around them. When he finally did, the ground was collecting the swiftly increasing amount of wet snow. The sight was enough to force a shiver up his spine. He wasn't particularly fond of snow but at the moment, his company more than made up for it. At least his coat was warm.

A car chose that moment to speed by to close to the paving stone, splashing the iced water over the red-nosed Welshman causing him to jump back, sliding until he landed on his rear. He closed his eye, muttering a word Jack had heard on numerous occasions but still wasn't clear on it's translation. For one thing for sure it was Welsh and had every connotation of being a swear. At least this was a seemingly unfrequented street, at least there weren't many people about at the moment.

"Need a hand?" Jack asked through a bout of laughter.

"Thanks," he responded dryly taking the offered hand. The smirk that played before him should have been warning. A firm grip and strong tug pulled Jack off his feet as he clashed down on top of the younger man. The Welshman laughed fully as the force shifted him onto his back. Jack's small yelp turned to laughter until he became aware of his proximity. Both of their laughter died instantly to just the sound of quiet panting. The man beneath him had the most intoxicating scent. His blue-grey eyes, albeit brighter than his own, was a deep ocean he could certainly lose himself. The tip of a nose grazed his own. In the heat of the moment, Jack moved first, leaning down pressing his lips against soft ones. He pulled back to gauge the other man's reaction. A breif appearance of shock subsided to one resembling a questioning look.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Jack stood as he apoligised quietly helping the other man to his feet in the process.

The younger man cleared his throat with what sounded like disappointment. Jack hoped it was. Jones shivered violently.

"Cold?" The young man asked casually. He was acting as if nothing had happened.

"No." Jack answered seeing the tell-tale signs in the younger mans desperate need of heat. The poor thing was soaked. "But...I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer."

"Which offer?" Once more his face showed every sign of casual conversation but something more flickered in his eyes.

"For that cup of coffee you were bragging about."

The younger man smiled softly, lighting up his face as he dug into a pocket. If he could keep that smile on that young, beautiful face, he would do anything for the cost.

"Yours or mine?"

Jack chuckled at the hand that produced a bag of coffee beans.

"Do you always carry coffee in your pocket?"

"Every day except Thursday."

"Well, good for me it's Tuesday," Jack recognised where he was for the first time. They were just a ways down from his Land Rover and not far from his hotel. They'd gone full circle, sort of.

"Good thing." He carefully tucked the bag back into his pocket. Jack still holding the jewlery case placed it in one of the many pockets of his long woolen coat.

"Looks like you can do with one too." He said at noticing the man practically huddling in on himself.

"I thought about it." He managed through chattering teeth.

Jack's innate protectiveness took over. "Let's get you inside." He put his arm around the younger man's shoulder, guiding him along to the hotel.

***************

Jack grinned at the vision that was a young, gorgeous Welshman in his spare track bottoms and vest holding out a foam cup. It was a great sight indeed. Jack took the cup and without a second thought took a good sized gulp. If that coffee at the cafe was amazing, this was right up there with heaven. He really had no words to do the beverage justice.

"Wow." That pretty much summed it up. Jack just knew he had that stupid grin plastered over his face.

The young man smiled, apparently pleased with his reaction. He brushed passed Jack, his hip skimming the surface of the towel, as he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him. Jack bit his lip trying not to think of anything but national disasters and baseball. This man did nothing for his self-control. He moved quickly into the room to grab some boxers and track bottoms before this became a real problem. Before he could attempt putting on his new found items from his luggage, the other man exited.

The man laughed at the awkward position he was in, hunkered over the the open case. In a mock-tantrum, he throw his boxers at the other man. He caught them easily, tossing them aside, walking with purpose toward Jack. Jack's breath hitched as the younger man pulled him to stand. He was nervous about the towel wrapped around his waist. He really didn't want to mortify the young man with his obvious physical attraction. He guessed that didn't very much matter as a pale hand tentatively tugged on the towel, letting it drop to the floor. Taking his hand, the young man dragged him to the double bed, forcing him to sit. Jack said nothing as soft lips met his in a bruising kiss distracting him as warm hands shoved him onto his back.

Jack felt the very aware sense of need bubbling within him as he watched the younger man strip out of the vest and bottoms to just his pants. The man crawled up the length of the bed to strattle his hips. Something about his movements told Jack, the man had little experience if any. He flipped them over to where he was on top. He placed a small butterfly kiss to the man's jaw before whispering in his ear.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"First time?"

"No, I've been nervous before."

Jack chuckled at the banter before giving the man a light smack on the thigh and leaning in for another kiss. This time he clasped this younger man's jaw to deepen it, probing his tounge into a willing mouth. It just felt natural to touch this man, to feel a pulse beneath finger tips, hear the soft moans he elicited as he massaged a firm inner thigh. It was different, it felt complete, it felt right while being so terribly wrong. This was wrong. It should feel wrong for many reasons, one being at home in Wales but the initial protest was halted as a strong arm rolled them once more. A lust blown gaze was fixed on him.

"Ianto." The Welsh accent was heavier, husky. Jack felt the vibration as it traveled its way from his neck, directly to his groin.

"What?" he groaned as the man lifted up a tad.

"Ianto Jones. Remember it."

Jack arched an eyebrow. Any further internal protest or rational thought was lost at the most erotic thing he'd ever heard in bed.

"You may need to use it later."

All conversation ceased.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke, blinking rapidly. He groaned as he remembered exactly where he was. This was wrong in so many ways. That man, Jack Harkness, was just that. A man. On top of that, he just met this man. He was young. It wasn't like he hadn't gone on the pull at Uni. That's how he met Lisa… The thought of Lisa startled him. He wasn't even thinking of her at all. Was that because he really didn't want to marry her?

He looked over at the man sprawled out on the bed next to him, snoring as he slept. Yes, that man was an interesting conversationalist and most certainly could pass for a matinee star but why did he do it? He never had any sexual inclination toward men before and last night he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it didn't matter. He decided to just mark this under experimentation and cold feet. The man was a stranger; they would never see each other again. Even by some chance they ran into each other while he was visiting his sister in Cardiff, it was unlikely that it would cause any problems.

Ianto quickly gathered his clothes and closed himself in the bathroom, securing the lock before running the hot water. He needed to clean himself off before he left. His torso was covered with dry come. He stepped under the hot water, washing away all evidence of this encounter, letting the heat soothe his sore muscles. It was strange. He wouldn't have thought sex with a man would be that gratifying. He was afraid it would be too much for him even as the other man took his time preparing him. It wasn't. At first, as the man entered him slowly, it burned. The intrusion stretched him to the point he thought he would rip apart at the seams but after a short adjustment period, the pain dulled to merely an ache that gave way to a more pleasurable experience. Then a change in angle caused a direct hit to his prostate. All hesitations ceased at that moment. The encounter was the single most exhilarating. He used muscles he seemingly never used before, came harder than ever, and his recovery time greatly improved to something akin to his thirteen year old body.

Ianto felt the stirrings. He was actually getting an erection by recalling the events of the night. He quickly turned off the water and dressed in his wrinkled clothes. He needed to get as far away from this room as possible. Exiting the bathroom, his gaze accidently, or so he told himself, fell on the man that was currently taking up the spot he had vacated. He found himself felling a twinge of regret for just leaving without saying a word but yet felt compelled to let the man sleep. He looked so peaceful, smiling into the pillow he was snuggling.

He grabbed the pad of paper from the bedside table and jotted a short note. With a heavy sigh, he turned and left the room, headed to the lobby for the proverbial walk-of-shame.

Jack woke a few hours later to an empty bed. He was disappointed but he supposed he should have seen it coming. The man was set to propose to his long time girlfriend, he never been with a man before and it was obvious he was apprehensive about the situation though it did surprise him that it was… Yanto? Jones that took the initiative.

He rolled over and saw it sat there on the table. A little piece of paper folded in half, his name written in an eloquent script. He hesitantly picked it up, opening it to read what it said.

_Jack,_

_Thank you for last night. It's not something I will soon forget. I hope you have a good life._

_A Stranger_

_P.S. Meeting 3 times in one night does not constitute fate. Purely happenstance. At least that's what the sign read._

_P.S.S. I understand most men like to hear about these things. I think it's part of the male code that I should tell you. That was the best sex I ever had._

Jack smiled albeit sadly. He was completely attracted to this stranger, this Yanto Jones and he was afraid he'd never see the man again. He hardly knew the young man but Oh God did he like him. He was absolutely gorgeous, he had the most charming accent, he was witty and had an air of wisdom about him despite his youthfulness. What wasn't to like? It was statistically unlikely he would never see the young man again but that was the thing about unlikely situations. Unlikely was not impossible, just improbable. He wouldn't be who he was if he didn't believe in some sort of destiny. In this world of random chaos and coincidences, there had to be at least few things that was pre-determined, always meant to be. Meeting the same man 3 times in one night, the same man that allured him like a magnet, the man that he felt that much chemistry with, had to be fate. Things like that didn't just happen, not everyday, not to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto entered his small flat, tossing his keys onto the table closest to the door. He was exhausted. He just wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep until well past noon. He pulled his coat off and tossed it over the sofa, this time not caring that it wasn't hung up properly. He guided his way to the kitchen to grab a beer from the refrigerator, hoping it would soothe guilt but a sound from the bedroom distracted him from his mission. Before he could make any decisions as to what to do next, the beautiful dark skinned woman came out carrying an armful of his dirty laundry.

"Lisa?"

"Ianto," she grinned meeting him halfway, greeting him with a kiss. "I came by to see you. Thought I should clean up while I waited."

This was a hell of a time for a visit. He sputtered out a quick thank you. He was completely thrown by her presence. He was afraid she'd know. Just by looking at him, she'd know that he was unfaithful, with a man no less. How would he fix it? What if he couldn't?

She took in his rumpled clothes and still damp hair. "Ianto, where've you been to leave you in that condition?"

He felt his stomach bottom out. He was a liar. In fact he was a great liar and it wouldn't be the first time he told her a lie. Of course this was on a much larger scale but he couldn't bear the thought of hurting her and by doing so, she would leave. He needed her therefore he would lie to her. He knew it would only strengthen the weight of the guilt and burden of the secret but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

He pulled that mischievous smile that cherished. She never questioned it, not ever. "Ah, I was out with Owen at the pub. We got pretty pissed and I ended up sleeping over on his settee. Not the most comfortable of furniture."

"Owen is a bad influence on you. You used to be so proper."

"Lisa, I'm Welsh. He'd to have started earlier to keep up."

"If you say so." She leaned in and gave him another kiss, dropping the laundry. This time deepening it, allowing her tongue to trace over his lips to bed entrance. He acquiesced returning her strokes in equal fervor. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him flush against her body as his hands rested gently on her hips. She trailed one hand down his chest to hook into his belt, using it to pull him along to the bedroom. There was one problem. The kiss was not leading to where it usually lead. He wasn't exactly aroused, most likely considering he spent most of the night getting his satisfaction elsewhere. The thought made him physically sick. He put his hand on hers where it was still tugging on his belt to halt her movements. She pulled back from the kiss giving him a quizzical look.

"Lisa. I'm really tired."

"Alright love..." She grinned brightly, giving a full view of teeth, the one that usually made his heart melt except now it just ate away at his stomach. "But I expect you to make it up to me...and dinner."

"Alright, dinner and a show." He leaned in and kissed her again softly. He gave her a smack on her bottom as she turned to gather her belongings. "Go you or I won't be able to perform later."

"Ring me later. Love you Ianto."

She closed the front door behind her and he didn't respond. Now he really needed that beer and maybe even a smoke.

Jack found himself sneaking into his large flat in Cardiff 4 hours later than he had said he would praying to whatever deity that Gwen didn't wake up from the noise. She usually was a heavy sleeper, staying in bed for most of the day as she worked nights but she had this uncanny ability to trip him up on his every indiscretion. He cared about her but the way he felt right now, he really didn't feel like a confrontation. Not with her anyhow.

Sighing, he sat his bags by the sofa. He unzipped one bag and removed the last clean outfit he had left from his trip and headed to the bathroom to shower. He hadn't managed to shower because he almost missed check out. After finding …Yanto's note, he went back to sleep.

Cleaned up and dressed for the day, he started up in the kitchen making a fry-up. He really didn't feel like putting much thought into the meal. Frying copious amounts of unhealthy foods was easier. He mindless laid the bacon across the pan, trying to think of anything but his perfect stranger.

On cue, Gwen came into the kitchen after her lunch was plated, waiting. Yawning, she stretched herself before plopping down in the closest chair before digging into her plate at the breakfast bar.

Jack grinned at her and turned back to his work. "Good to see you bright eyed and busy tailed."

She huffed at the greeting. "So, when'd you get in?"

"Early." Evasive maneuvering didn't usually work on Gwen but he was aware she was too exhausted to properly to examine the lack of an actual response. Not that he would have answered any other way, even if she were fully awake. This time wouldn't start another argument.

"Juice," Jack asked without turning around from his place at the refrigerator.

"What, no coffee." She giggled lightly.

Jack added sitting two glasses of orange juice down on the bar. "And no coffee. I didn't want it to go to waste. I planned on taking a nap."

"That's fine. I'll just stop at a café before work."

Jack joined his long time girlfriend at the breakfast bar. They ate in silence that wasn't necessarily uncomfortable before a question burst out of him before his brain could properly filter it out.

"How would you spell Ianto?"

Gwen startled at the question. "Why you wanna know?"

"No reason." At the wary look he received, he elaborated. He was never called him the conman for nothing. "I met this guy in London, nice Welshman... I was thinking of looking him up. I thought he might be good for Tosh. She's been so down since Tommy."

"Ah, that would be lovely. Maybe you should set something up, for the four of us."

"Maybe I should talk to her first. See if she's ready? It's been what? 5 months?"

"Six."

"Right. Losing the love of your life isn't something you easily get over. I mean, if I ever lost you…" Gwen more alert smiled brightly, her eyes widening at the prospect. There would be no more awkward questions, at least for then. "I don't think I should push it. Never mind, it was a stupid idea."

"No, Jack. It's sweet. Maybe you can be more subtle about it. Invite him out with the gang. Let them get to know each other on neutral territory and see how it works out. If not, you will have a new friend out of it. You and John could use another bloke."

"There's Rhys and Banana…Johnny," he pointed out.

Her nose scrunched in disgust. "Those three."

"They're not so bad. Well, okay Banana isn't that great."

"He is a right wanker, that's what he is."

He sighed. "You're right but I don't need him." He planted a brief kiss on her cheek as he got up from the bar to start doing the washing. "You better get ready. You can't be late again."

"I know." She sighed heading to their bedroom.

Jack finished cleaning up the kitchen and bringing in his shopping from his trip to London before Gwen was dressed in her uniform. She grabbed her handbag giving him a goodbye as she rushed past him. He gave a wave from where he was lounging on the sofa, flicking through the channels to find a programme to watch. After the door closed, he realized he never did get his answer about the spelling and asking again would just raise suspicion. Damn it.


End file.
